Hell on Middle Earth
by Rya2
Summary: The title says it all, rated for cussing though so....
1. prologue

They were walking side by side : two best friends, and about as opposite as they could be. One, Zella was had short blonde hair. What could fit was swirled up into bun, commonly called by Zella as " a cute little alien bun thingys". She had deep aqua blue, almond eyes and was rather shorter than her friend. Zella was wearing her favorite outfit : A a white shirt with an eggplant on it and the phrase 'I Love Eggplants', flared jeans, and black boots that matched the ones on the other girl's feet. A black trench coat went down to the floor. A baby blue purse crossed her shoulders and was covered with various stickers. Her friend, Rya was also wearing her favorite clothes. They were : Black boots, loose jean flares. Instead of a belt, Rya had hung her favorite key chain on the beltloops. She wore a medieval looking dark blue shirt that had flared sleeves that went down to her finger tips. The belled sleeves, however, were slit from the under side from the wrist to fingers, allowing total freedom of movement for Rya's hands. On her back was a rather large backpack filled with various odds and ends. Her face was round, and at the moment, her pale pink lips were cracked wide as she laughed at an inside joke. Her green eyes sparkled, and she was wearing contacts to compensate for her extremely bad vision.   
  
Yet, for all their differences, there were similarities. Rya and Zella were both shortened versions of their full names. Each girl carried several shopping bags filled with various items, each according to their tastes. Each girl's parents had given them some money, and told them to buy some new winter clothes. Of course, that was not all they bought. Rya carried a bag with five books in it, where Zella had a big bag with a grayish blue colored stuff toy poking out of it. It was Gir - a character from her favorite cartoon, Invader Zim *. But, back to the similarities. Each girl also had some small bags of jewelry tucked inside the bigger bags of clothes. Both played soccer, and loved it. Both had a love for the movie Lord of the Rings, and adored British actor Orlando Bloom. Both disliked math with a passion, to put it mildly. Saying that they loved to write was probably the biggest understatement one could say. Both were adopted. Zella's biological parents had been brutally murdered in front of her when she four. Rya's real parents had been killed when a drunk driver jumped the curb and smashed head on into the car when she was just a few months old. In fact, Rya bore a small scar in the pattern of a star just in the hair line behind her right ear.  
  
But, at the moment, they were standing in front of the mall directory, trying to decide which store to terrorize next. " Come on, Z ! I need a coat or my big tush is gonna freeze in a couple of weeks." Rya was trying to convince Zella to help her find a coat. However, Zella was more interested in buying a new c.d., and was walking off towards the music store.  
  
With a frustrated groan, Rya picked up the bags, including one Zella had left, and followed the other sixteen year old girl as she deftly wove her way through the crowded mall.  
  
When she finally caught up, Zella was looking through the section of c.d.'s labeled `New Arrivals'. Zella looked up at her friend and said calmly, " Well, I NEED that new c.d. by ..." at which point Rya tuned her out, because she had heard this rant before. Many times, actually.  
  
Instead, Rya headed over to the racks that had soundtracks and began looking for a particular one. A moment later a cry of triumph startled Zella into walking over to find out what her friend was up to now. When she saw which soundtrack Rya was clutching, she burst into laughter. Rya mock glared at the laughing blonde and muttered something about her friend being a dumb blonde, which only earned her a glare from Zella.   
  
" I scratched it -" started Rya  
  
" Again." Zella interrupted. " That's gotta be the fifth time you've had to rebuy that one, Rya." Switching into a deeper, more threatening voice, she continued " I think you have cursed it."   
  
" Well, you stepped on it and broke it in half, that one time you were doing imitations of that one drunk professor..."   
  
" So, that's only once ! "  
  
" And that time you borrowed it and you accidentally dropped it in the trash without noticing ...."  
  
" Okay, okay, I get the picture ! Enough already !" Zella exclaimed, desperate to make her friend shutup.  
  
" And the last time you dropped it out your window. " It hadn't worked, but Rya was done. The brown haired teenager stood with one hand on her hip while the other hand waved the c.d. around in the air.  
  
The c.d. in question was the soundtrack to The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring.   
  
Knowing what she wanted, Zella rolled her eyes and snatched out the c.d. of Rya's hand. " Fine, " she muttered as she walked to the cash register, " I'll pay for it, again."  
  
" Good, we can listen to it on the way to my house!"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Half an hour later the two teenagers were sipping on chocolate shakes and walking out of the mall. They were headed towards the car Rya had been given on her sixteenth birthday. Zella also had a car, but preferred to hitch a ride with Rya.   
  
They had almost reached the car when squealing brakes interrupted the silence of the autumn air. Zella and Rya turned at the same time, and saw an SUV bearing down on them. But before either girl could react, a blinding light enveloped both teens as white hot pain seared through their bodies. They hit the ground with a thud, packages landed neatly next to them. Then, the darkness claimed them both.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Co written by Zella and Rya, and yes, this is about us.   
  
* If you wanna know more, e-mail Z at Zella117@yahoo.com 


	2. A headache, the sighting, and a plan.

A/N : Yes, this is a short chapter, and apologies all around. *this* means its should be in italics, but it won't show up that way. So.. on to the story. PS. Naheka, we're doing a funny LOTR one, and I think you'll see us then. Check Z's profile thingy to see when we post it. Oh and people, I now has school, and Z starts next Friday, ssoo... yeah..  
  
Whoops, yeah well almost forgot a Disclaimer : we don't own LOTR so don't sue me, Rya, cuz I only have a couple of bucks, lots of books, and some soundtracks. Try Z, you might get a slow computer, a collection of dead people, a t.v./ vcr ......  
  
**********************************************************************  
Hell on Middle Earth by Zella and Rya  
  
  
  
" Uuuurrrrgggggggghhhhhh" mumbled Zella. She had awakened, at last, only to find she had a roaring headache. Pale streaks of color were just beginning to shoot through the edge of the sky, showing that it was nearing dawn. it did not make her feel any better to know she had been unconscious the entire night. Zella looked around and saw that she and Rya were surrounded by their purchases from the mall. Then, the grass she was sitting on caught her attention. " Grass??" she thought bewildered. " But, we were in a parking lot. How'd we get ...." she trailed off, the previous night flashing through her head. " Oh. Shit. " She murmured.  
  
At that moment Rya groaned, signaling she was awake, and felt miserable. " And I thought I was pounded when that one girl slid into my face before the ref stopped her. God, this hurts." Zella felt guilty, and bit her lower lip. The weekend before both girls had played in a soccer tournament. However, Rya played the position of goalkeeper and the other team did not play fair. Rya had been slammed, kicked, and run over numerous times. Five opponents had been evicted from the game for their fouls against Rya, and wee unable to play the rest of the season. Three others had also been evicted for their fouls against other team members. The remaining team members were under probation. However, Rya had bruises all over her body from the pounding she had gotten.  
  
" Umm, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, Toto." Zella whispered as she took n the scene around her.  
  
" Since when have we ever been in Kansas, Dorothy ?" Rya asked sarcastically. " I thought we were in Nebra-" she had just sat up, her eyes wide open "Shit!"  
  
Now it was Zella's turn to use sarcasm " Nebrashit ? Where in the world is Nebrashit ?"  
  
" Ah, hello, I kinda doubt that we are even in our own state, much less country ! I don't think it matters!" Rya exploded. Then she sighed. " Sorry," she said, rubbing the back of her neck where her scar was. " She winced as her shoulder muscle loudly protested this and her arm fell back to the ground.  
  
" Yeah, I know," Zella replied. They just sat there, thinking about their situation as the sun rose.  
  
" So what are we *gonna* do ? I mean, its not like we can sit here forever. For one, I'm hungry ! " Zella said after a while.  
  
" Gimme my back pack, I thick there's some munchies in it." The blue pack was passed, and Rya was soon pulling things out, leaving them in a pile beside her. Finally, after several minutes of searching, she held up some granola bars in triumph. But the grinning Zella merely reached into a pile of stuff and pulled out a candy bar. " I'll just eat this." she told her friend. " Fine, I've got the mints.'" Rya replied shaking a round container at Z. Zella looked from her candy bar to the mints, then suddenly she jumped up and ran over to Rya.   
  
Rya, however, was not about to let her mints be eaten by the blonde, friend or not, so she too got up. Only Rya started running as fast as she could away from the poor, mint deprived teen chasing her. Thus they ran around for about thirty minutes. Finally, Rya opened the container and ate the remaining twenty or so mints.   
  
" NNNNNNOOOOOO!!!" wailed Zella at the loss of the mints. With a quick mood change she told the brown haired girl " Fine, but if you find Lori standing over you with a knife, don't say you didn't earn it !" Lori was Zella's imaginary stick figure who went around killing people that had ticked off Zella.  
  
" Okay, whatever." replied Rya as she walked back to her stuff and began shoving her junk back in her backpack. " But what are we supposed to do now? I mean, unless, you just happen to have a map of this place." She stood up. and slung her now full back pack onto her shoulders. " That and I think we should start walking."  
  
" Let's go this way !" and once more, Zella set off with Rya following. After walking an hour and a half ( according to Zella's watch ) they heard started to hear voices. So they dropped their bags, and crawled over a hill. They saw : a forest, a tall guy in gray robes, four little boys, a blonde guy, and two more men with swords. Upon seeing the swords, rya began wriggling in excitement. Rya was a major sword freak, and even had one hanging up on her wall in her bedroom, along with a dozen or so knives. She even had bought a knife in the mall to add to her collection.   
  
But, before she could charge down the hill to take their swords, Zella started to start mumbling to herself , "Four boy, two men, a blonde, and a dude in gray.." Suddenly, she let out a yelp " Oh My God !!" before she remembered they were hiding. The blonde man looked towards where Zella and Rya were, but he was the only one.  
  
" Umm, Rya, I think that we're in Middle- Earth." Zella said quietly, " And that's the Fellowship !"  
  
" So, that blonde dude is Orli ????" Rya hissed .   
  
"Yup."  
  
"Fuuunnnnn !"   
  
Suddenly, Rya got an idea, and began whispering to Zella.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Hehehehe. Don't yell at me, bug Zella to hurry up and write so we can post another chapter !!! 


End file.
